The use of polymeric film structures in label applications are often formed from what is commonly referred to as a label-stock. This label-stock typically includes a polymeric film, an adhesive adhered to an outer surface of the film structure, and a releasable liner covering the adhesive. It will be appreciated that the contents of label-stock and the manufacture thereof known in the art rely on costly materials using solvents harmful to the environment.
Polymeric film structures are used in many commercial applications, including tags used to label articles, for example, in airports in that the tags include detailed information of the traveler and carrier used. However, there are numerous drawbacks not only with the manufacture of the devices currently used but also with the tags themselves and the manner in which the tags are applied and used. For instance, it will be recognized and appreciated that it is difficult to determine when an article or baggage has been opened and compromised. More specifically, the currently used baggage tags don't provide any means of showing tampering of the articles and tags attached thereto in a way that would be visible to the naked eye.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a laminate construct, used with baggages and other containers, where the laminate construct is applied about points of vulnerable weakness of the containers for indicating where the baggage or container has been tampered with and compromised.